March 21, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:46 Flower1470 i is first Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:02 Dragonian King i is second 6:03 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:03 Dragonian King hi 6:11 Flower1470 Luckily for you, I didn't have any Kaiba dreams last night. 6:11 Dragonian King (yes) Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:11 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:12 Dragonian King sup peep 6:12 Loving77 I had a dream with Kaiba in it last night Silly I blame you Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:13 Flower1470 ooo wb 6:35 Loving77 sooo... 6:36 Dragonian King so um peep whats up girl 6:36 Loving77 nothing much dude 6:52 Flower1470 im bored . where's Chris 7:38 Dragonian King i hate to tell you this but IN THE SHADOW REALM MWAAHAHAHAAAHAHAHA 7:43 Flower1470 :O :O :O :O I WILL SAVE HIM 7:43 Dragonian King wowmy c omputer isla ggy 7:43 Flower1470 WITH MY QUEENLY POWERS 7:43 Dragonian King wow my computer is laggy* no youw ont mwahahaaha youwo nt8 you Wont8 7:44 Flower1470 LOL 7:44 Dragonian King youwo nt8 you wont* OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOOD GRAVY BOATS 7:44 Flower1470 :rofl: 7:45 Dragonian King yay it's better mostly because i closed a kajillion things lol 7:45 Flower1470 yeah that usually helps XD 7:45 Dragonian King i had four programs open and too many tabs :P 7:46 Flower1470 four?!?!?!? 7:46 Dragonian King so i closed the unnecessary stuff yeah my internet, my image editor, windows explorer, and microsoft word 7:46 Flower1470 oh I have W101, Skype, then 5 tabs (6 if you include chat's extra window) 7:48 Dragonian King my computer still sounds like a jet though lily 7:58 Flower1470 what 7:59 Dragonian King want to see some more cute pokemon 7:59 Flower1470 sure 8:01 Dragonian King http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/c/c9/702Dedenne.png http://cdn.bulbagarden.net/upload/b/b4/587Emolga.png 8:03 Loving77 I'm going bye 8:03 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:04 Flower1470 ooo queen of games 8:05 Dragonian King ok soooo... lily did you like the pokemon 8:43 Flower1470 yes 8:46 Dragonian King yay 8:47 Flower1470 i wonder if I should watch pokemon Hulu only has seasons 10-13 -_- But they each have about 50 episodes ....that's 650 episodes in total LOLNOPE And they have a ton of spinoffs I could barely survive DM's 252 episodes 8:50 Dragonian King lol actually the spinoffs are more like new story arcs 8:51 Flower1470 Yeah YGO is the same way 8:51 Dragonian King except it's the same story and stuff and mostly same characters 8:52 Flower1470 O_o then maybe not like ygo lol So they have 650 episodes with the same goal? 8:53 Dragonian King sort of basically the way pokemon works is every generation of games a new region is introduced so the anime is ash his pikachu and his friends travelling through the different regions so it's kind of the same goal but in a different setting with some new characters 8:54 Flower1470 Oh I see 8:54 Dragonian King so yeah 8:54 Flower1470 that makes more sense im reading this page lol http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Pokémon_episodes#Pok.C3.A9mon_.28Series_1.29 8:55 Dragonian King lol so the way it works is Season 1 - Kanto Season 2 - The Orange Islands Season 3/4/5 - Johto Season 6/7/8/9 - Hoenn Season 10/11/12/13 - Sinnoh Season 14/15/16 (part 1) - Unova Season 16 (part 2) - Decolore Islands Season 17 (current) - Kalos so it's the same goal in mind but in different places the goal being to get 8 gym badges from the 8 gym leaders and fight the elite four and then the champion becoming the pokemon champion of that region and then moving on to somewhere else so yeah 9:04 Flower1470 have you watched it? 9:04 Dragonian King actually i haven't :P i'm just a nerd 9:06 Flower1470 LOL that works too . i gtg see you later 9:52 Dragonian King byeee Category:Chat logs Category:March 2014